Mistakes
by blowmehjosh
Summary: Summary: Life has taken it's tow on Hinata and she decides to drinks her sorrows away however that proves to be the wrong decision when she decides to go confront her friend and ends up in a fatal accident.
1. Prologue

**Mistakes**

Summary: Life has taken it's tow on Hinata and she decides to drinks her sorrows away however that proves to be the wrong decision when she decides to go confront her friend and ends up in a fatal accident.

Preview: A crowd of what looked like hundreds of people were gathered around my house. They had a few police officers placed around the streets, keeping the crowd in check. A few cop cars were alined on the streets, also blocking the crowd from getting closer. I could see near the back of the crowd, a large truck with the words WGA sprayed on the side of the truck. Sitting on the hood of the truck was a well dressed woman and a camera man behind her. They had their camera trained on my house. I heard my mom hiss behind me and I snapped the curtain shut.

Turning, I faced my mom and the cop who had entered our home. He was shuffling in his pocket, pulling out a clean pair of handcuffs that shined. He unclipped the cuffs and becokned me forward. I glanced over at my mom for a second and stared into her dark eyes. They revealed so much of her emotions that it was hard for me to continue to stare into them, so I looked away. Instead I turned to face the cop and allowed him to turn me around and place the cuffs around my tiny wrists. The cut deeply into my skin but I ignored it as I was shoved forward and out the house. Immediately there were flashes and screaming but it all was drowned out when I locked eyes with a pair of familiar light blue eyes.


	2. Chapter One:

**Mistakes**

Chapter One: Hinata's Pov

**August 3rd 2012**

A crowd of what looked like hundreds of people were gathered around my house. They had a few police officers placed around the streets, keeping the crowd in check. A few cop cars were alined on the streets, also blocking the crowd from getting closer. I could see near the back of the crowd, a large truck with the words WGA sprayed on the side. Sitting on the hood of the truck was a well dressed woman and a camera man behind her. They had their camera trained on my house. I heard my mom hiss behind me and I snapped the curtain shut.

Turning, I faced my mom and the cop who had entered our home. He was shuffling in his pocket,pulling out a clean pair of handcuffs that shined. He unclipped the cuffs and beckoned me forward. I glanced over at my mom for a second and stared into her dark eyes. They revealed so much of her emotions that it was hard for me to continue to stare into them, so I looked away. Instead I turned to face the cop and allowed him to turn me around and place the cuffs around my tiny wrists. They cut deeply into my skin but I ignored it as I was shoved forward and out the house. Immediately there were flashes and screaming but it all was drowned out when I locked eyes with a pair of familiar light blue eyes.

Staring into those eyes was more painful then staring into my own mother's eyes. It hurt to see the betrayal and hurt flashing through those eyes. It hurt to see him turn away from me and disappear into the crowd. It hurt to see him walk away after everything we had been through together. My heart hurt. It felt like it was breaking into a million of pieces. But I had to ignore my own pain as I was shoved into the nearest police car. They slammed the door right in my face before another cop, one who had been blocking the crowd, slipped into the car and drove away. I could still hear the screams of the crowd behind me but as we got further away, it started to disappear as well.

Five minutes passed before we reached the police station. The police station was a large building that casted a wide shadow over the streets. Turning to the right, the cop decided to park the car in the back instead of in the front which was lucky for me. I didn't want to see anymore people crowding around, trying to get a good look at who was getting arrested. Once he parked, shut the car off and got out, he moved over to my side and opened the door. Then he proceeded to pull me out of the car roughy and push me towards the police station. He was very rough and I could already feel a bruise forming.

He pushed me inside the building and then down the hallway. When he entered the next room there were about twenty desks sitting inside that room with one cop behind each desk. Some desk had computers on them while others were just filled with stacks of papers. He shoved me down the row till we got to the last few desks and parked my butt at the last desk that sat in front of a white door. Receding hair, graying eyes and aging spots is what the cop behind this desk looked like.

"Gots a new one for you Bob." Thick accent combined with a soft voice made it hard for me to understand what the cop had actually said. Bob seemed to understand though as he nods his head. The other cop nods back and then leaves. Now I'm stuck with this guy named Bob who looks mean. He is also looking at me like he doesn't believe anything I am about to say. He probably just wants to throw me in jail and be done with it.

"Gets up girl!" He called. It was kind of hard since my hands were cuffed behind my back but I was able to somehow do it. Once I was up, he moved behind me and started patting me down. This must be the part where they search the criminals body to see if they had anything on them. I didn't have anything on me so they weren't going to find anything. Once he was done searching me, he sat me back down and then left. I figured now he was going to call his other friends so they could interrogate me and try to find out what had happened that night.

An hour passed before they returned. Bob returned with two large cops. Both had thick mustaches but the one standing behind Bob had a little mole resting right underneath is nose. The cop standing in front of Bob was a lot bigger than the other cop too. The bigger cop was the one who grabbed me, pulled me out of the chair and into a small room with a table and three chairs. They shoved me into the first chair while they took the other two. Then everything was silent.

Nobody spoke. Everything was silent in the room. The only thing you could hear was the sound of the clock ticking. Tick Tock. Tick Tock. That's all that I could hear and it was starting to annoy me. I wanted them to speak. To say something. Anything. Just talk so I don't have to hear the sound of the clock anymore. Please.

"So Miss Hyuga. Why don't you explain what happened the night of October 24th 2010." The bigger cop asked. I was silent for a moment as I tried to process how I wanted to answer this question. Should I start from the beginning or start at the time of that night? Which would be appropriate? Sighing, I finally just decided on where I was going to start. I wanted to be completely honest with my story that they wouldn't be able to surprise me when I go to court. I wanted everything to be out there. It needed to be out there. It had been 2 long years that I have kept this secret and now its time to let it out.

"Okay…I'll begin with that morning. I had been getting ready…."

Thanks for reading, my little stalkers. Please Review or comment on how you like the story so far. Thanks stalkers. =) Love you all.


End file.
